During a radiation treatment session, a patient is placed in a radiotherapy system and exposed to therapeutic doses of radiation that target tumor regions while avoiding radiation-sensitive structures (e.g., organs at risk or OARs). The therapeutic radiation source, beam-shaping components (e.g., jaws, multi-leaf collimator), as well as the gantry and motion system operate in concert in accordance with a radiotherapy treatment plan with the goal of irradiating one or more tumor regions with a prescribed dose of radiation.
An operator (e.g., a clinician, medical physicist, radiation therapy technologist) may be present during the treatment session to monitor the radiotherapy system and to, for example, pause or terminate the treatment session if any machine fault is detected and/or if the patient can no longer tolerate the therapy. Some radiotherapy systems may generate log files containing data about the operation of the various components and/or hardware of the radiotherapy system (e.g., location of the therapeutic radiation source, number of emitted pulses, movement and/or position of the beam-shaping components, etc.) over time. By reviewing the log files, the operator may confirm that the hardware of the radiotherapy system is operating as specified by the radiotherapy treatment plan and that the prescribed radiation dose has been delivered. However, reviewing system log files may be cumbersome and may not provide an accurate indication of whether radiation delivery is proceeding according to the treatment plan. Accordingly, improved methods of monitoring radiation delivery may be desirable.